Mission 8: Maria's Escort
Mission 8 Info Aboard the Mon Calamari Cruiser Maximus, some of you have decided to take some R&R on the leisure deck. Nova and Viper have taken to the swimming pool, while Saber, Talon, and Iceman are taking you all on in a rousing game of Flight Ball. During a crucial rally in the game, Frag is thrown the ball in an attempt to score, unfortunately for him, he is distracted by the sound of Nova whispering to him to get their attention. As he looks over, his gaze fell down to the female pilot's chest as she hung over the side of the pool, dripping water... "Hey Frag, I just wanted to let you know that I'm really proud to of trained you, you have really turned out to be a great pilot!" As she finished her sentence, she dipped back into the pool. As Frag turned back towards the game, all 7 other pilots starred at him with annoyed looks on their faces. Talon scowled and shouted out: "You playing or what?" Just then... "Blue Squadron to the situation room, Blue squadron to the situation room!" --- Upon entering the briefing, your team is greeted by Commander Simms and Admiral Redford. Projected next to them on the central holoscreen is the image of a older woman carrying herself in a dignified pose. As she begins to speak, your team takes their seats to listen in on this impromptu meeting. "To those of you whom have never heard of me, I am Mon Mothma, Chief of State of the Rebel Alliance." At the resonance of her name, several of your squad mates straighten their shoulders as if to imply the importance of the holgram before them. "I would like to take this opportunity to inform you that Admiral Redford speaks highly of your squadron's capabilities. I have a mission of utmost importance for you all. But before I begin, I would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you all for your exemplary achievements. Your contributions to this war does not go unheeded by us and with your help, we are much closer to ending this imperial reign over the galaxy." "We have recently received word that a friend of the Senate is waiting on important information which could tip the scales in our favor to win this war. The information was recently required by Rebel Operatives and due to it's importance, it is physically being transported to our contact via the shuttle . Admiral Redford, I ask that you send your "Blue Squadron" to rendez-vous with the shuttle Maria and escort her to destination. I cannot stress the importance of this mission, but I am confident that your team can accomplish a flawless execution of this task." Admiral Redford turns to the hologram and nods: "They shall perform admirably, Madam." The hologram turns to you all and finishes her discourse: "and may the force be with you." --- As you all exit the briefing room, SABER let's out an exagerated stretch and exclaims: "Finally, some real action! I'm tired of training these rooks!" Talon: "WE'll, show you how it's done!" Nova: "Back off guys, they can hold their own." Talon: "No need to go soft on us Nova, we all know that your gunning for Captain". Nova: "You shut your h..." Saber: "Enough, let's get going, and bring your lackies with you!" ***** When you arrive at your rendezvous point, a Lambda Class Shuttle awaits your arrival drifting slowly in subspace. Frag, over your comm you receive a communication from Nova. Nova: "Frag, I've talked it over with Saber and Talon, I want you to take the lead on this one. Probably best if we all take a split formation, but you already probably knew that!" A separate communication broadcasts on all of your comms: "This is Sergeant-Major Ramud of the shuttle Maria, we thank you for the escort Blue Squadron, over!" Frag: "" Sergeant-Major Ramud: "My team and I need to get to our destination as soon as possible, we have invaluable news that needs to reach our contact before it falls into the wrong hands!" Frag: "" Nova: "Our pilots Talon and Saber will take up point, try not to out-pace them Maria." Sergeant-Major Ramud: "Understood!" ***** On your way to the secret rendezvous point, your systems flash an upcoming anomaly and the emergency hyperdrive-retraction systems kick in. Something out of the ordinary is pulling you out of hyperspace. When your ships jump out of hyperspace, you find yourself in some form of waste field. Debris surrounds you and it aimlessly floating around in subspace. Your sensors indicate that several ships are awaiting ahead of you. Over the comm, you clearly hear the voices of Saber and Talon cursing at the sight ahead of them. Upon listening in on the hail, you hear the following: Unknown voice : "Ta-loon and SSSSSSa-beer, I'm glad to my eyessssss that we have found you." Another unknown voice : "Gorga the Hutt, will be pleased to see you, when we bring your heads to him. He has claimed your debts as "overdue" and so your lives are as well. Unknown voice #1: As a bonussssssss, we will claim these straggleersssss for ourssseeeelvessssssss. Talon: "Gundark, Malice... maybe we can make a deal here. Saber: "Yea, how about we pay you half the debt that we owe Gorga, and say that you never saw us today. Malice: "No dealssssssss... You die, today!!! Talon: "Not, if we have anything to say about it." Saber: "Nova, get them out of here!" Nova: "Wait, no, do not do this!" ***** GM Notes: TALON, SABER AND NOVA will perish during this mission. List of Mission Ideas / Previous Mission / Next Mission Main Page